harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
12. Kapitel: Magie ist Macht
Band 7/Kapitelübersichten 12. Kapitel: Magie ist Macht (im Original: Magic is Might) Seit Harry dem früher widerspenstigen Hauself Kreacher das Medaillon geschenkt hat, ist er wie ausgewechselt: Er wartet dienstfertig und frisch gewaschen auf Anweisungen, hat die Küche so poliert, dass jetzt alles glänzt und verwöhnt seinen Herrn, Hermine und Ron mit vorzüglichem Essen. Die drei verlassen jetzt abwechselnd unter dem Tarnumhang das Haus, um auszuspionieren, wie sie unerkannt ins Zaubereiministerium gelangen können. Dort wollen sie versuchen, irgendwie an das Medaillon heranzukommen, das Dolores Umbridge sich angeeignet hat. Aus dem Tagespropheten vom 1. September erfahren sie, dass Severus Snape zum neuen Schulleiter von Hogwarts ernannt worden ist. Für die angeblich in Rente gegangene Fachlehrerin in Muggelkunde ist Alecto Carrow, für den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihr Bruder Amycus Carrow neu eingestellt worden. Damit das Schulleiterporträt von Phineas Nigellus dem neuen Schulleiter nicht verraten kann, was im Haus am Grimmauldplatz los ist, packt Hermine dessen Porträt kurzerhand in ihr verzaubertes Handtäschchen. Begleitet von heftigen Schmerzen in seiner Narbe hat Harry die Vision, wie er als Voldemort auf der Suche nach Gregorowitsch irgendwo im Ausland eine junge Frau mit einem Todesfluch aus dem Weg räumt. Den besorgten anderen teilt er trotz Hermines Protest seinen Entschluss mit, künftig seine Visionen zu nutzen, um das Neueste von Voldemort zu erfahren. Am Morgen des 2. September apparieren sie zusammen zu einem der Sicherheitseingänge, die jetzt für gewöhnliche Zaubereiministeriums-Angestellte neu eingerichtet worden sind, um sie auf besser kontrollierbarem Weg in das unterirdische Gebäude einzuschleusen. Die drei warten an einer ausgekundschafteten Stelle auf eine kleine Hexe, verpassen ihr einen Schockzauber, verstecken sie und nehmen ihr die Haare und Utensilien ab, die Hermine für ihre Vielsaft-Verwandlung benötigt. Sie nimmt die Gestalt von Mafalda Hopfkirch an, die in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung für die Überwachung der Zauberei Minderjähriger zuständig ist. Die frisch gebackene Mafalda überwältigt den für Ron vorgesehenen Tauschpartner Reg Cattermole von der Zauberei-Zentralverwaltung mit der krank machenden Hälfte von Kotzpastillen, den sie trotz seines anfänglichen Sträubens zur Behandlung ins St.-Mungo-Hospital schickt. Zusammen mit dem in Reg Cattermole verwandelten Ron verschafft sie Harry die große Gestalt eines Ministeriumsangestellten, dessen Name sie zunächst nicht wissen. Sie landen über den entwürdigenden neuen Geheimzugang in offenen Kaminen des Atriums. Dabei erfährt Harry, dass er einen Albert Runcorn verkörpert, vor dem andere Ministeriumsangestellte Angst haben. Die neue Statue in der Mitte des Atriums verbildlicht einen schlimmeren Rassismus als der Brunnen der magischen Geschwister: Sie stellt ein wohlgekleidetes Zaubererpaar dar, das auf einem Berg nackter Muggel mit verzerrten Gesichtern thront. Die Inschrift der Statue verkündet Magie ist Macht (im Original: Magic is Might). Als die drei mit dem Fahrstuhl zur obersten Etage fahren wollen, wird Ron als Reg Cattermole von Yaxley bedrohlich angewiesen, gefälligst sofort den Regen in seinem Büro abzustellen, falls ihm was am Ausgang des heutigen Verfahrens gegen seine muggelgeborene Frau liege. Ron muss sich deshalb notgedrungen unterwegs von den anderen trennen. Beim Aussteigen auf der obersten Etage kommt Harry und Hermine niemand anders als Dolores Umbridge entgegen. en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 7AL